


Like cat and mouse

by Second_to_none



Series: What killed the cat [3]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: G/T, M/M, Mouse ears and tail, Predator/Prey, Tail sucking, hand humping, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_to_none/pseuds/Second_to_none
Summary: Benrey has the perfect prank to try out on Feetman. Wait until Gordon is having a nap of the couch, turn mouse size and then tug at his tail. Get Gordon to chase him a bit and then Benrey will turn back to his regular size and laugh at the cat boy’s stupid face. Classic, fail-proof and hilarious.Sometimes you just have to shape shift to the size of a mouse and let your boyfriend hunt you around the living room. You know, as a prank.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: What killed the cat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069298
Kudos: 50





	Like cat and mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Second and final bonus for the Secret Santa fic. G/T and prey/pred was also mentioned and well Benrey can shape shift so....

It’s so much fun messing with Feetman now that he’s a cat. It’s much easier than before too. All Benrey has to do is throw something small and sparkly and Gordon is off like a bullet. Or he can point his newly acquired laser pointer somewhere in the room and Gordon will go off to investigate it. Benrey’s best prank must have been when he placed a cucumber on the counter behind Gordon who almost jumped onto the table when he turned around and spotted it. 

Today though, Benrey has the perfect prank to try out on Feetman. Wait until Gordon is having a nap of the couch, turn mouse size and then tug at his tail. Get Gordon to chase him a bit and then Benrey will turn back to his regular size and laugh at the cat boy’s stupid face. Classic, fail-proof and hilarious. 

Unfortunately for Benrey, everything goes downhill almost immediately. It’s much harder to wake a sleeping Gordon when Benrey is the size of an average house mouse. He tries everything, from tugging at the fluffy orange tail to kicking Gordon in the butt. Nothing seems to rouse the sleeping catboy. So Benrey decides to try a different approach. After some climbing and maneuvering he manages to climb the massive body and ends up on Gordon’s chest, staring up at the peaceful face before him. 

It’s actually kinda intimidating seeing Gordon up close like this, hot air blowing past Benrey with every breath the giant takes. Through Gordon’s half open mouth he can see the rows of slightly pointy teeth. Benrey knows what those teeth can do to him when he’s regular sized. Now they could probably snap him clean in half if Gordon felt so inclined. 

A shiver goes up his spine at the thought and he’s surprised to feel himself chub up a bit. Never saw himself as a guy who’d get a fear boner. The thought is intriguing though. How dangerous could Benrey make this little game? He concentrates for a second, conjuring a long, slightly fuzzy tail and a pair of round ears to match. It might be a bit overkill but he’s probably only going to get one chance to do this. 

Taking a final deep breath he kicks Gordon in the bearded chin as hard as his tiny legs can muster. 

“Mrrp?”

Cat start up noise activated! Benrey scurries over Gordon’s chest and up to his stomach. Blinking slowly, Gordon raises his head to look for what awoke him. Slitted pupils dilating as they fixate on the tiny man standing on top of his stomach. Benrey knows this look, it’s the same look Gordon gets when hunting the laser dot or one of his little toys. As of right now, Benrey is Gordon’s prey.

Making the most convincing ‘meep’ sound he can muster, Benrey slides off Gordon just in time to avoid a large hand gripping after him. As he jumps off the sofa Benrey can hear Gordon shuffle around, trying to figure out where his prey might have gone. 

“Meep!”

That does the trick and Gordons large face descends from above to peer at Benrey where he’s currently cowering under the coffee table. 

And then the chase is on. Even though Gordon has the advantage of size and speed Benrey manages to avoid capture by hiding in tight, small spaces, scurrying between hiding spots while Gordon’s back is turned. He feels kinda proud over his little mouse act, until Gordon starts to talk.

“Benrey~ I know it’s you man. Stop trying to hide, I'm going to find you anyway.”

Benrey feels his breath hitch and his dick twitch. Fuck, Feetman is really getting into it now. 

“You think you can hide from me man? I’m a fucking apex predator you know. I can smell you right now.”

Oh fuck, he can? Benrey sniffs at his clothes but can’t discern anything special. But then he doesn’t have Gordon’s heightened sense of smell. Deciding it’s time to move on Benrey slides out from between the couch and the end table where he has been hiding. If he’s really quick he might make it to the bookshelf before Gordon has the time to see him.

Benrey dashes out, running as fast as his little legs will allow him. It doesn’t take long for him though to realise he has run straight into a trap. As soon as Benrey reaches the halfway point between the couch and the bookshelf Gordon whips around and leaps over the floor towards him. Benrey barely manages to avoid a swiping hand, stumbling out of the way. Unfortunately the maneuver has him off balance and he tumbles to the ground, a large hand pinning him in place. 

Too tired to struggle anymore Benrey lies completely still panting and trying not to grind his still hard cock into the warm hand above him.

“Caught you.” There is a smugness in Gordon’s voice that would have been adorable if he wasn’t so damn terrifying right now. His pupils are still large and fat and his pointy teeth are shining with drool. 

Benrey can just shapeshift to his regular size at any moment of course. But something makes him hold off, he wants to see how far Gordon is willing to take their little game. 

“Oh no I've been caught by the big bad cat. Be a nice kitty and don’t eat me, please and thank you.” 

Picking him up, Gordon lifts Benrey to his face, squinting at his tiny form.

“Why do you have ears and a tail?”

“Wanted to give you the authentic hunting experience bro.” He flicks his ears a bit as if to demonstrate. “Did I trick ya’?”

“I knew it was you all along man, you think I wouldn’t recognize my own boyfriend just because he suddenly grows a pair of mouse ears?”

Benrey can’t help the blush forming on his face. It’s still weird to hear Gordon call him that, weird but good.

“GG, you won, what you gonna do now?” Benrey tries and fails to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Gordon turns him around, scrutinizing him from different angles. 

“I think I want to play with my food a bit.” 

A sharp claw hooks under the hem of Benrey’s tiny t-shirt and rips it clean off..

“Hey! That’s destruction of...private property. Can put you in jail for that.”

Gordon doesn’t answer, instead he lets his thumb press down on Benrey’s chest. It’s solid, warm and pins Benrey in place. Another claw makes short work of his pants and suddenly Benrey finds himself naked in front of the wide eyed stare of his capturer. Then he’s flipped over, legs dangling off the edge of the hand as Gordon takes a closer look at Benrey’s back.

“Hey, so you want to know what I feel every time you mess with my tail?” Gordon gives the fluffy tail a small tug. 

The sensation is new, strange and _very_ nice. Benrey finds himself whimpering and twitching his hips into the soft flesh of Gordon’s palm. 

“Oh? You liked that, did you?” 

Two large fingers strokes the tail from base to tip sending new waves of pleasure coursing through Benrey’s body. Humming at this response Gordon lifts his hand closer to his mouth and licks down Benrey’s back with a rough tongue before taking the whole tail into his mouth. 

“Fuh- fuck Feetman, thought you...hhngg...said you wouldn’t eat me.”

Gordon doesn’t answer, instead focusing on bobbing his head back and forth, sucking on the tail as if it was Benrey’s dick. Benrey rocks his hips into Gordon’s hand, his cock caught between two folds of skin in his palm. 

“Ah! Fuck yeah...slurp my tail like a noodle, f-feels sooo~ good!”

Gordon gives a warning nibble and Benrey takes the hint to shut up. Not that it matters, he’s getting far too gone to formulate words anyway. The dual sensation of Gordon’s mouth on his tail and the softness of his palm against Benrey’s cock soon sends him gasping and cumming on Gordon’s hand. 

All energy leaves him after that and he hangs limp from the hand, not even having the energy to turn back to his regular size.

“Are you going to nap like that?” Gordon carefully moves him up so that he’s resting against his fingers. 

“Yeah. Put me in your pocket bro, gonna make myself a nest in your hoodie.”

“You know what, fine. But you’re helping me get off when you wake up.”

“Sure thing. Imma crawl into your boxers and give you the body job of a lifetime.”

Gordon shuckles as he slips Benrey into the front pocket of his hoodie. 

“Be careful Benrey, I might take you up on the offer.”

Benrey really hopes that he does.


End file.
